Jealousy and a broken promise
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Minerva and William seems to be a good couple, but things aren't always as they seem.


**_Authors Note: _**To KeTai that thought this should be longer. As I agree, I went through it again and made some minor changes, hope you like them :o)

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy and a broken promise<strong>_

"Minerva," William said, gently letting his hand stroke through her thick, black hair that was hanging loosely down her shoulders.

"Mhm," she said, looking up from the book and over at her boyfriend.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tonight?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I don't know Will, I mean the exams are just around the corner, and I really need to read up on some stuff," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Minea, you work too hard, you really need to learn how to have fun every once in a while," he said, gently kissing her cheek.

"I know, I know, but I just want to be ahead, is that so wrong?" she asked, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Of course not, the trouble however is that you already are ahead of everyone and you has taken on extra subjects as well. You never have time for anything, but school," he said with a heavy sigh.

"William, that's not true, we are together right now aren't we," she said, putting her book aside, only to turn over and kiss him lovingly. William didn't object to this, he just pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, glad that she for once had managed to put her books aside for him.

* * *

><p>"Ohhhh," Minerva groaned, a hand going to her head as she sat up in bed. The room was spinning and she was feeling very nauseous. She at that moment regretted coming along to Hogsmeade the night before. She had had a lot of fun, but she had also ended up drinking way too much.<br>"Oh God," she said, slowly making her way to the bathroom, where she ended up throwing up in the toilet bowl. She looked in the mirror, she looked horrible. That however wasn't something that couldn't be fixed with a bit of makeup.

She took a long shower, for once taking the time to really was every inch of herself, before she grabbed a big towel to dry up. She sighed, as she let a comb side through her hair, getting the knots out, before she put it in a tight ponytail. Then she put on her makeup.

Slowly she padded over to the bedroom to get dressed. She put on an emerald skirt and a matching top, then her robe and hat. She sighed, grabbing her books and running to class.

* * *

><p>It was after her class was done that Professor Dumbledore got a hold of her and asked, "Are we still meeting tonight."<p>

"Yes…yes we are," Minerva answered, she had completely forgotten about their weekly appointment; William would be so pleased when she told him.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the young witch with concerned eyes.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, other than that I'm fine," she answered, slowly heading in the direction of her next class.

"You're seeing him again," William groaned white they were having lunch. She had just told him that she had and extra lecture with Dumbledore the same night.

"I already told you, it takes a lot of practice before I can do this, and he's helping me," Minerva quickly explained.

"And you are sure that is all he is doing?" William asked, frowning at her.

"What are you insinuating?" she asked, frowning back at him as well.

"All I am saying is that you are a very attractive woman…" he stopped.

"I cannot believe you, firstly he's gay and secondly he is my professor," Minerva snapped at him.

"Is it really that wrong that I am a bit jealous, I really do love you and to be honest I am afraid of losing you," he said with a sigh.

"No, but all within limits," she said, still not seeming too happy.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and started to whimper sadly. Minerva couldn't help, but to smile a little saying, "Give it a rest Will, besides we are late for defense against dark arts."

He just gave her a soft kiss, making their table go awww before they got up and left the great hall.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you did that," Minerva snapped at William a couple of months later.<p>

"I don't see the big deal, it can be very useful during a war," he argued.

"No, you never use dark arts, ever you hear me," she said in a very serious tone. Her eyes were on a dead rat on the floor.

"Well I had to use something to keep myself occupied now didn't I, I mean you're never here, all you care about is Dumbledore," he said rolling his eyes.

"That is not true and you know it. All he does is as I have told you one million times helping me to become and animagus. And that is no excuse for you to get into dark arts," she said.

"Yeah yeah and you have to do that until midnight," he said.

"As a matter of fact I do, but it won't last for much longer now," she said, as her training was soon finished, she was now fully able to turn into a cat.

"So you can train yourself and I can't, you think you are better witch than me is that it?" he asked.

"Whether or not I think that is irrelevant, and you know I have no trouble with you training yourself. What I am having trouble with is that you seem to think dark arts are not a big deal, it is dangerous Will, why can you not see that," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"So you do think you are better than me because you're a pureblood," he spat at her.

"Don't be stupid, we are all equally good or bad, there is no one that is higher than another," she said, yet she now stood there pointing the wand at the boy she loved. He was pointing his back at her.

"Then why do I always feel like I am lower than you," he said with a sigh.

"Killing me isn't going to prove anything," said Minerva.

"I wouldn't kill you, only duel if that is the case," he said.

"Please Will don't do this," Minerva whispered, she did not want to fight him. Not because she was uncertain she could win, but she didn't want to harm him.

William looked at his girlfriend, ready to draw as he was. She looked serious, yet sad. She didn't want to do this, that much he could tell. And neither did he, so he slowly put his wand aside, saying, "I'm sorry Minea."

"You should be, how are we going to fight the war if we fight each other," said Minerva, tears threatening to appear in her teal green eyes.

He didn't answer he just put his arms around her, holding her close, leaning his head on top of her. She hold on top him, now crying, whispering, "Please stop with the dark arts Will, for me."

"I will I promise," he said, gently kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Minerva's hand was ruffling through William's blonde hair, waking him up. He looked at her with sleepy eyes; she was already dressed in her usual attires.<p>

"You need to get up, we need to get down to the great hall for breakfast," said Minerva with a little smile.

He sighed slowly getting up, leaving her room, to get dressed in his own.

* * *

><p>From the staff table Dumbledore was watching Minerva and William, they were both prefects at their house, and he was sure that they would make head boy and girl by next term.<p>

They were a good couple in his eyes. And even if they had differences in both appearance and behavior they most times to get along fine. William gently kissed Minerva's cheek, making her blush shyly. Albus smiled thinking that even if William was muggle born he was still the perfect match for Minerva. He was sure that they were most likely going to marry when they were done at Hogwarts and end up growing old together.

At that moment the young girl looked up at him and smile, Albus nodded gracefully and smiled back, before again looking down at his plate. He let out a groan of dismay, pushing the food around; it didn't really interest him anymore.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer's day a couple of months later that Minerva and William were sitting on a bench out in the courtyard. Minerva read the last line before putting the book aside, saying, "There all done."<p>

"That makes one of us," said William with a heavy sigh.

"You don't have that much left, would you mind if I exchanged some words with Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, seeing him on the other side of the court yard.

"No, just as long as you return to me," he said, glaring at the old professor with the auburn hair and beard. Even if Minerva had finished her training she still seemed to be close to her professor. Too close in his mind.

"Of course silly," she said, kissing him on the cheek before running over to the professor yelling, "Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore."

The professor turned to look at the young girl coming towards him. He smiled at her saying, "Miss McGonagall, what's the matter?"

"Well Sir, it's your birthday and I got you something," said Minerva, holding up a little present.

"You really didn't have to do that," he said with a smile, as he opened it only to find a pack of sherbet lemons inside. One of his favorite sweets.

"You like it, I wasn't sure what to get you, but I thought I should get you something as you have helped me out so much. And I figured as you like sweets, you might like those," said Minerva with a smile.

"I love them, thank you Miss McGonagall, now you better run back to your William, he's starting to look rather jealous," Dumbledore said, looking over at the young boy.

"Very well, see you for dinner," she said, before running over to will.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of days after this that William and Minerva ended up having a huge argument. It all started with her coming into his room discovering that he had broken his promise, he was practicing dark magic. She came in just as he sentenced a frog to death using the Avada Kedavra.<p>

"William!" she shouted, looking at him with shocked eyes, it was almost as bad as finding him in bed with another woman.

"Minerva, this is not what it looks like," said William putting his wand away.

"Really, because to me it looks like you were using an unforgivable curse again, this time on that frog, but if I am wrong, please," she made a hand gesture for him to explain himself.

"I'm sorry Minerva, I really tried to leave it be, I never meant for you to see that," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh so that's why you did it in your room, where you know I won't come in," she said in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes at him.

"You were not supposed to be back for another hour," he said.

"And that excused you," she snarled.

"Says the one that is obviously sleeping with her professor," she snapped back at her.

"Too far William…too far," she said.

"Well to me that is what it looked like, giving him presents and talking intimate with him," said William.

"That's not fair and you know it, he's my mentor, nothing else and the fact that you can't see that, just prove how stupid you are. Besides you promised me you would stop with dark magic, but you didn't. You lied to me William and that I cannot have. Nor false accusations, this is the end of us," she said, and stormed out before he could speak against her. William didn't run after her either, he knew she was right when it came to the dark magic. He also knew she was most right when it came to Dumbledore. He sighed realizing he had been a fool, and because of that he had now lost the woman he loved the most, served him well for acting foolishly.

* * *

><p>Minerva ran as fast as she could out of the Gryffindor tower, until she reached the end of the stairs, where she sat down. Crying. How could he break his promise, how could he still practice dark magic, knowing the risk involved? How could he be as foolish as to accuse her to having an affair with Dumbledore?<p>

"Minerva, are you okay?" she startled, hearing the voice of Dumbledore above her head.

"No, no, I'm not," she answered, not looking up at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting down next to his student.

"William and I…it's over," she whispered, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"Minerva I am sorry to hear that, I really thought you two were a good couple," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"I really loved him, I still do, I think I need to be alone," she said and morphed into a cat, before running away from him.

"Oh Minerva," he thought, looking after her.

* * *

><p>Minerva never quite managed to get over William, as she had loved him so deeply it took a great deal of time to manage to get over him. In time she did however manage, and she ended up marry someone else. Her equal in many ways.<p>

Maybe it was William's teaching or maybe she did learn it on her own, considering what a skilled witch she learned to be. Whatever the reason was, during the second wizard war she herself used and unforgivable curse, killing someone. Right after her thoughts went to William, wondering what had happened with him as they never kept in touch.

Minerva looked over the remains of Hogwarts, the dying and the dead and the ones remaining. She knew she would have to rebuild it all, but right now her only concern was to shelter who was left. Slowly she raised her wand casting a protective spell over the ceiling, keeping the water out. Sighing heavily, too many lives had been lost, many of them too young.

"Sweetheart, are you okay," she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yes fine, making shelter," she said without turning.

"Always thinking of others before yourself, you are a great woman Minerva," she heard, before her lover's hands wrapped around her from behind, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Why thank you for saying that Amelia," said Minerva, letting a hand last over one of hers.

"You are welcome, but I can keep up the shelter so you can rest, and get medical care," Amelia offered.

"Medical care, I am fine," the old lady objected, wrinkling her nose.

"Do it for me then," Amelia whispered.

"As you wish, but you better not let the guard fall," said Minerva.

"Never," said Amelia with a giggle, pointing her wand towards the sky as Minerva headed over to Poppy Pomfrey for a checkup. As she walked over to the other woman she figured that even if life hadn't turned out as she had planned when she was young, it still had turned out pretty great. Even with the loss of her dear ones she realized she was happy. She was still alive and kicking. You would need more than a war to kill Minerva McGonagall. Wound her yes, but kill her. Never. She was after all the greatest witch of her time, and she had gotten good for nothing. Years of practice and training by the best, Albus Dumbledore among them had in the end paid off.

As Minerva sat down to let Poppy take a closer look, she smiled over at Amelia, the love of her life, one of the many it was worth fighting for. She only knew one thing for sure; Amelia would never practice dark magic, something Minerva was very thankful for. She could however become jealous, but never so much that it would cause trouble, so Minerva never minded that. Amelia got aware of her and smiled back, making a shiver a joy run down Minerva's back.

"Minerva will you sit still," Poppy interrupted her thoughts, as the old woman had been squirming in the seat while the healer examined her.

Minerva excused herself for not doing so, before sitting still as a statue, still smiling, hearing Amelia giggle over something from the other side of the courtyard. Hearing her happy giggles made her realize that everything would be okay, and as soon as they had rebuilt the school everything would be alright. Even if it would take time to rebuild and restore Minerva knew it would be done. She looked over at Molly and Amelia, talking over something, watching Amelia smile before giving Molly a hug before walking over to Arthur and Ron.

Minerva sighed, before she yawned, making Poppy say, "You should get some rest, seems like we got everything covered here."

Minerva nodded saying, "Will you tell Amelia I have gone upstairs."

"Of course," said Poppy as the old witch went towards the stairs, she knew that Amelia most likely would follow in not too long, considering how the two women hated being apart for more than a second. Poppy slowly walked over to Amelia to give her the message thinking that it was a good thing neither of the women had gotten killed during the war or it would have been even more heartaches, as both women would be crushed if the other died. Luckily that was not the case. You would need more than a war to kill Minerva McGonagall, which was a good thing for the school and everyone else that depended on her.

* * *

><p>Feeback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
